I'm Jealous, Sakura!
by Misa Ozora
Summary: Aku yang seorang Ketua ANBU ini ternyata bisa juga cemburu. / Ada orang ketiga diantara kami/ "Hentikan kecemburuanmu yang tidak masuk akal itu, Sasuke-kun." / Sasuke POV / CANON / Please RnR.


**I'm Jealous, Sakura!**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Drama **

**CANON. OOC**

**Sudut pandang : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali dibaca ulang**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hei, tahukah kalian? Seorang Uchiha yang mempunyai gengsi tinggi sepertiku ini ternyata bisa juga cemburu. Terlihat menggelikan bukan? Tapi ini kenyataan. Semenjak awal pernikahan kami, semua terlihat biasa saja, dia begitu menyayangiku dan aku pun juga sebaliknya tapi tak pernah aku tunjukkan secara langsung. Dua tahun sudah usia pernikahan kami. Semuanya berjalan normal layaknya keluarga yang lain. Tapi itu semua berubah ketika seseorang hadir dalam kehidupan kami. Lebih tepatnya, orang ketiga ada di tengah-tengah kebahagiaan kami.

Orang ketiga itu hadir sebulan yang lalu, dia bahkan tinggal serumah dengan kami. Bayangkan! Betapa hancur hatiku melihat kemesraan Sakura dengannya. Namun kecemburuanku ini tentu saja tidak aku tunjukkan secara terang-terangan. Uchiha Sasuke, sang Ketua ANBU terlihat cemburu? Mau ditaruh dimana harga diriku. Orang itu memang kuperbolehkan tinggal dirumah klan Uchiha yang telah lama tidak dihuni ini. Alasannya? Tentu saja Sakura yang meminta.

"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau membantuku? Tolong belikan ini ya di toko langganan kita," pinta Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas berisikan beberapa kebutuhan yang diperlukan Sakura. Saat ini aku sedang berada di ruang perpustakaan keluarga. Membaca gulungan peninggalan pendahuluku.

"Hn."

Aku menjawab dengan trademark khas-ku ini. Bahkan hanya dengan dua huruf itu, istri tercintaku sudah memahami jawaban yang kuberikan atas permintaannya itu.

Aku pun memeriksanya secara terperinci. Huft. Aku menghela napas, menghirup udara dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan-lahan. Begitu banyak kebutuhan yang harus dibeli. Kebutuhanku, kebutuhan Sakura dan juga –kebutuhan orang itu. Kenapa Sakura harus repot-repot segala mengurusi kebutuhan orang itu. Ya sudahlah, apapun yang Sakura minta akan segera aku turuti. Aku kan termasuk dalam suami takut istri.

Dalam perjalanan pulang setelah berbelanja, aku bertemu dengan Dobe. Hokage hiperaktif yang super ceroboh.

"Teme!" teriak Naruto padaku sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Sontak aku melihat Naruto yang kini berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku. Dengan wajah _stoic_ tapi tetap keren, aku menjawab panggilannya. "Dobe."

"Darimana kau, Teme?" tanya Naruto padaku seraya memasang cengiran rubahnya.

"Belanja," jawabku singkat.

"Belanja? Hahaha..Tak kusangka orang sepertimu akan repot-repot belanja seperti ini," Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat melihat aku menenteng 3 kantong plastik besar berisi permintaan dari Sakura tadi.

"Sakura sedang repot jadi aku yang menggantikannya," balasku padanya dengan nada datar.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf ya Teme, aku belum bisa mampir ke rumahmu. Kau tahu kan kalau tugas Hokage itu sangat banyak," ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya serta masih disertai cengiran siluman rubah.

"Hn. Tak apa."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ke kedai Ichiraku. Sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Salam untuk Sakura dan errr…aku lupa namanya. Yah pokoknya salam untuk mereka berdua ya," ujar Naruto semangat.

"Hn."

Hokage berambut kuning itu pun segera melesat menuju ke warung Ramen favoritnya. Bisa-bisanya dia titip salam untuk orang ketiga itu.

.

.

.

Pintu rumah kubuka, suasananya begitu sepi. Kemana Sakura? Jangan-jangan dia sedang bersamanya. Ah, aku memang ceroboh, meninggalkan dia berdua dengannya.

Setelah meletakkan barang belanjaanku di dapur aku menuju ke teras belakang rumah kami yang rindang. Banyak bunga Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Itu merupakan tempat favorit istriku.

Benar dugaanku, Sakura sedang bersamanya. Bersendau gurau dan sesekali tertawa. Hentikan Sakura! Tak tahukah suamimu ini begitu cemburu melihat kedekatan kalian?

Aku yang tampan ini sudah tidak terlalu diperhatikan oleh istri berambut pink-ku. Padahal dulu kau selalu mengejar-ngejarku Sakura. Tapi kini, kenapa kau memperhatikan pria lain. Menduakan aku.

Sakura menyadari kehadiranku begitu aku duduk di dekat mereka.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang Sasuke-kun," Sakura tersenyum padaku.

"Iya," sahutku

Pria itu ada ditengah-tengah kami. Sebenarnya kecemburuanku ini tidaklah masuk akal, tapi apa boleh buat kalau ini menyangkut antara hubunganku dengan Sakura.

"Bukankah dia tampan?" Sakura berbisik padaku. Yang dia maksud adalah pria itu. Pria yang ada bersama kami.

Aku memutar bola mata. "Lebih tampan aku, Sakura." sahutku dengan nada ketus.

Sakura mencubit pelan pipiku.

"Kau kenapa sih Sasuke-kun. Apakah kau cemburu padanya?" tuding Sakura padaku yang memasang wajah cemberut.

"Wajar saja cemburu, kau lebih memilihnya daripada diriku," jawabku dengan tangan bersidekap dan menatap langit yang sudah berwarna merah kekuningan. Menandakan hari akan menjelang malam.

"Hahaha.." Sakura tertawa pelan sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

"Itu tidak lucu Sakura," jawabku masih dengan nada ketus.

Aku melihat bunga-bunga Sakura berguguran karena tertiup angin, tampak indah sekali. Indah seperti wanita-ku.

"Sasuke-kun, aku tahu selama ini aku kurang memperhatikanmu. Maafkan aku. Tapi sadarlah, dengan siapa kau cemburu," jelas Sakura seraya menggenggam kedua tanganku erat.

Aku memasang wajah judes bin sadis.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Lihatlah, dia tampan sekali seperti dirimu Sasuke-kun." Dia memegang tangan pria itu kemudian membelai lembut kepalanya.

Aku pun melihat pria itu, orang ketiga diantara kami.

"Hn."

"Kau dan dia adalah orang yang _special _dihatiku. Aku tetap menyayangimu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura bicara lembut sambil menatap pria yang kini berada dalam dekapannya.

Aku pun tersenyum, luluh dengan sikap Sakura yang kini semakin dewasa karena adanya kehadiran orang ketiga dikeluarga kami.

Ya, begitulah.

Aku cemburu dengan orang itu

Anakku

Anak Sakura

Anak kami

UCHIHA

SATACHI

.

.

The End

A/N :

Fict pendek yang aku buat dalam waktu 2,5 jam. Karena ada ide makanya aku cepat-cepat membuat. Please Review Minna ^^


End file.
